1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a concentration meter including a permeation membrane and an endoscope reprocessor.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a concentration meter that measures a concentration of a measurement target in a liquid, there is known a concentration meter with a mode including a permeation membrane that allows a measurement target in a liquid to permeate through, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-234508, for example. When the concentration of a measurement target in a liquid is measured by using a concentration meter including a permeation membrane, a measurement surface that is a surface of the permeation membrane is brought into contact with the liquid.